Une vision de piano
by William C. P. W
Summary: One shot. Seriez-vous capable d'embrasser Argus Rusard ? Bien sur que non ! Ethele se disait la même chose et pourtant... il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Surtout si Poudlard et ses objets viennent s'en méler.


_Bonjour à toi lecteur égaré. Ce one shoot a été écrit dans le cadre du défi des 30 baisers sur un forum de RP, il met donc en scène Ethele Val, un personne de mon cru. Si cette histoire t'a plu et que tu décides d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres écris, tu la retrouvera dans trois E et un J__ ou son caractère te paraitra surement différent. Cela est normal puisque l'Ethele qui tu découvre ici est un personnage en alliant en réalité 3. J'espère donc que tu auras plaisir à découvrir l'autre Ethele dans une histoire plus longue. Sinon au plaisir sur un autre texte :)__ De même une petite review pour m'améliorer serait la bienvenue :) Merci !_**  
><strong>

**"Une vision de piano"**

Connaissez-vous le vieux piano qui trône, sous une couche de poussière, dans l'une des vieilles classes du château? Non. Vous ratez bien des choses alors. Mais il faut avouer qu'il faut prendre son courage à deux mains pour réussir à l'atteindre. On prête à cet instrument à queue des pouvoirs étranges. Certains disent que ceux qui viennent jouer sur ses touches usées y viennent pour y trouver le repos. Il apaiserait le plus tourmenté des hommes pour peu qu'il sache traduire ses inquiétudes en notes. Si la plus part des légendes portant sur cet illustre piano noir parle de lui de façon bénéfique, d'autre dise qu'il envoute les gens. Poser ses doigts sur le clavier serait la pire erreur à commettre car alors on lui appartiendrait. Pour toujours et à jamais, il nous faudrait revenir à lui, sans jamais se libérer de son emprise. Et qu'il finirait par vous rendre fou. Néanmoins tout cela n'est que rumeur, qui irait les croire? Pas vous cher lecteur, vous êtes bien trop malin pour ça.

Et pas non plus Ethele Val, bibliothécaire de son état. Enfin de son état non. De son école tout au plus. Livre à la main, lunette ronde sur le bout du nez, la demoiselle est bien trop terre à terre pour croire à ce genre de bêtise. Vous y avez cru hein? Voyons vous connaissez bien mieux miss Val, celle qui succéda à Irma Pince après que celle ci fini à saint Mangouste pour "dépression nerveuse" après que deux élèves se soient amusés à découper tous les livres de la rangé "histoire de la magie" en confetti pour fêter la fin de l'année. Ethele remonta ses lunettes sur son petit nez droit, sourit à une petite Poufsouffle qui passait par là et se dirigea en direction du bureau du professeur Flitwick. Comme d'habitude le petit homme avait fait l'acquisition d'un ouvrage "qu'elle allait très certainement trouver fort amusant!". Depuis le début de l'année il lui avait ainsi offert "Les grands secrets de Mac Gonagall" écrit par Fred et Georges Weasley dans lequel on apprenait que la femme participait à des cours de lap dance -les sources ne semblaient néanmoins pas très sures- ou bien encore "comment se coiffer avec des bouts de bois en 25 leçons". Qu'est-ce que l'homme allait encore avoir déniché cette fois-ci? Roulant des yeux, un sourire en coin, la demoiselle toqua à la porte de son ex directeur de maison qui du haut de ses 1m20 lui ouvrit en souriant.

"Bonjour, bonjour Ethele! Content que vous ayez consentit à venir! Je suis persuadé que cette fois ci l'ouvrage ne vous fera pas soupirer!"  
>"Puisque vous le dites professeur."<p>

La demoiselle se fraya un chemin entre les papiers qui jonchaient le sol alors que l'homme continuait son discours de sa petite voix flutée. Il dégagea une chaise de lourds livres portant le titre "sortilèges et enchantements pour sorciers averties. Vol. I, II et III" et l'invita à poser son postérieur sur le tissu à fleur. Un acquisition qu'il tenait de sa grand-mère! Tout de même! Ethele se laissa tomber sur les coussins et un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans les airs lui chatouillant les narines. Elle éternua plusieurs fois alors que le petit bonhomme disparaissait derrière elle, trottinant vers une des nombreuses bibliothèques qui ornaient les murs.

"De quoi s'agit t-il cette fois professeur?"  
>"D'un livre que j'aimais particulièrement quand j'avais votre encore votre âge!"<br>"Il y a 150 ans donc!"

Petit regard mauvais du professeur, sourire innocent de la bibliothécaire. Le demi gobelin monta sur une échelle pour aller chercher un vieux bouquin qui trônait tout en haut. Il souffla dessus pour que la poussière s'envole puis redescendit la rejoindre au bureau. Là, il posa devant ses yeux un magnifique ouvrage tout en cuir. Le titre s'étalait en gros sur le devant, frappé dans le matériau "Contes et Légendes de Poudlard.". Hé bien quoi, quel élève ne l'avait jamais lu ce livre. C'était même le premier que l'on ouvrait en entrant dans la bibliothèque. La fée des toilettes des filles, l'armure amoureuse d'un tableau... Ethele les connaissait par cœur, alors pourquoi le professeur lui collait t-il le livre sous le nez? L'incompréhension devait se lire sur le visage de la demoiselle car le professeur tapota un endroit sur la couverture. Édition de 1628 lu-t-elle en tout petit et en bas. Ha, ceci expliquait cela.

"Alors?"

Demanda le nain très heureux de voir l'expression du style "je viens de me prendre un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre" de sa voisine d'en face. La demoiselle laissa sa main glisser sur la couverture. Alors là pour une surprise! La toute première édition de ce livre, avec des histoires que s'étaient perdues dans les méandres des contes et légendes oubliées. Elle ouvrit le livre à la page du sommaire et prit connaissance des titres: si les biens connues "la fleur et le sanglier" ou encore "le monstre des eaux troubles" était déjà présent dans cette édition certains -la plus part!- des titres ne lui disaient rien. "La chauve souris des cachots." lui tira un sourire, ce n'était pas une légende ça, elle existait belle et bien, cette chauve souris. Ses yeux quittèrent les lettres pour se poser sur le petit homme, un sourire lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles s'étirant sur son visage.

"Vous êtes sur que je peux le prendre?"  
>"Mais bien sur" lui répondit le petit homme en roulant des yeux. "Je le connais bien trop par cœur pour le garder rien que pour moi. Il est temps que je le partage un peu."<br>"Merci, merci mille fois!"

Lui lança la demoiselle ajoutant son tout nouveau livre -qui allait bientôt rejoindre sa liste d'ouvrages préférés- sur le haut de la pile qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Elle se leva, serra chaleureusement la main du professeur de charmes et disparue dans les couloirs. Disparue tellement vite d'ailleurs qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de faire attention à ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière la porte. C'est dans un "paf!" des plus explicites que notre héroïne se cogna contre ce qui semblait être un vieux tapis. Pourquoi? Hé bien à cause de l'odeur de naphtaline bien présente, mélangé à l'odeur rance d'un grenier de vieille femme le tout avec le toucher d'un tissu mité. Ses livres volèrent par ci par là et le tapis se mit à grogner avant... d'aboyer.

"Pourriez pas faire gaffe!" Hurla le concierge en se relevant.  
>"Pardon Monsieur Rusard, je ne vous avez pas vu."<br>"Si vous courriez pas dans les couloirs aussi hein. Z'êtes toujours pressé à votre âge."

Une poigne ferme lui agrippa l'épaule et la remit sur pied en la soulevant de terre sans lui demander son avis. Lorsque ses pieds retouchèrent le sol elle se dégagea de la poigne d'un mouvement brusque pour ramasser ses précieux ouvrages. Le concierge l'aida en marmonnant quelques mauvaises paroles, la foudroyant du regard. Ethele grogna elle même un "odieux personnage" dans sa barbe lorsque celui ci lui tendit sa toute nouvelle acquisition un rictus hideux... pardon un sourire lui déformant le visage.

"Hé bah mamz'elle on lit des bouquins pour les gosses? A votre âge, z'avez pas honte?"  
>"Il n'y a pas d'âge pour lire Monsieur Rusard. Mais encore faut-il savoir lire pour cela..." Marmonna t-elle à voix basse.<br>"J'peux savoir c'que vous grognez mamz'elle? Parce que j'aime pas qu'on s'moque de moi, surtout quand j'suis présent vous voyez c'que j'veux dire."  
>"Je n'oserais jamais faire cela." S'indigna faussement la demoiselle en passant à côté de l'homme.<br>"Feriez bien de penser à me montrer un peu de respect madame la bibliothécaire. J'suis peut-être pas culturationné comme vous mais j'suis pas non plus bête."

Entendit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir. Depuis son arrivé dans cette école l'homme et elle ne s'était jamais fortement entendu. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre fois où il l'avait soulevé de terre pour la secouer alors qu'elle était en première et seconde année, ni le nombre de retenues qu'elle avait passé un balai à la main se prenant parfois un coup de pied dans les fesses quand personne ne regardait. Le concierge semblait la détester du plus profond de son âme et lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle devait reprendre le poste de "mamz'elle Pince qu'était bien plus charmante que celle là, là." il c'était fermement opposé à sa nomination. Depuis il n'était pas rare qu'elle retrouve une poubelle renversée au milieu du sanctuaire sacré des livres -"Foutu gosse hein Mamz'elle, mais j'ai pas l'temps de nettoyer là. Va falloir faire avec hein. J'espère que vous avez pas les sinusales fragiles."- ou bien qu'un saut d'eau se renverse comme par hasard sur elle lorsqu'elle passait à ses côtés. Mais la demoiselle ne se laissait pas faire. L'homme avait eut le droit à une visite du ministère à six heures du matin le tirant de son sommeil lourd et ronflant sous prétexte qu'une personne -totalement anonyme!- les avait appelé pour signaler la présence de scrouts à pétard en liberté dans le château. Cas d'urgence de niveau 7! Après avoir fait six fois le tour de l'établissement avec ses camarades officiels pour vérifier cela il s'était fait remonter les bretelles au sujet de toilettes bouchées et s'était vu attribuer une amende. L'épisode n'avait pas amélioré leur relation.

La demoiselle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, ruminant ses sombres pensés et lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise attitrée derrière le bureau elle se dit qu'un peu de lecture ne lui ferait pas de mal. Améliorons donc cette humeur de chien voulez vous. Elle s'empara de "contes et légendes de Poudlard", posant le reste du tas à côté de sa chaise décidant de remettre à plus tard leur classement. Elle ouvrit donc l'ouvrage, choisi l'une des petites histoires aux hasards et se laissa aller à l'imaginaire. Le petit manège durant une bonne petite heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève vint la déranger au milieu d'une phrase. Elle reposa l'ouvrage sur une table pour aller l'aider et quand elle revint l'heure n'était plus à la détente. Rangement, classement, collage d'étiquettes... le métier de bibliothécaire avait ce petit côté monotone qui le rendait si... ennuyeux. Et lorsque l'on est incapable d'user de sa baguette c'est encore plus... ennuyeux. Elle termina ses multiples tâches alors que l'heure du diner sonnait. Ainsi elle ferma son lieu de travail d'un coup de clé rapide avant de filer retrouver ses collègues pour le repas.  
>Enfin la journée était finie! Allongée sur son lit, ses chaussons roses au bout de ses pieds, la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges s'apprêtait à replonger dans les méandres des pages de son livre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait oublié dans la bibliothèque. Un soupir plus tard elle se dirigeait vers le lieu dit en trainant ses pieds sur les dalles de Poudlard.<p>

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors!" Lui hurla une voix alors qu'une forme noire se déplaçait vers elle aussi menaçante que possible.  
>"Professeur Rogue."<br>"Ho Miss Val. Pardon je vous avais prise pour une élève. Il faut dire qu'avec votre taille." Sourire carnassier du professeur de potion.  
>"Oui oui..." Marmonna la demoiselle en continuant son chemin.<br>"Magnifique pyjama au passage!"

L'acheva le professeur avant de reprendre sa marche. La demoiselle portait actuellement un t-shirt "Teddy l'ours qui vous aime" bien trop grand pour elle et déformé -superbe t-shirt de la collection "il me faut quelque chose pour dormir, tien prenons ça ce n'est pas cher"- ainsi qu'un caleçon d'homme à motif écossais rouge et noir. L'ensemble à l'air miteux était particulièrement saillant. Elle grommela un truc en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir avant de se retrouver devant les grandes portes en bois de la bibliothèque. Elle les déverrouilla, s'empara de son livre, qu'elle lâcha aussitôt quand les lourds battants claquèrent sans prévenir. Cela eut pour effet de faire tomber du livre un petit bout de papier plié en quatre. Elle le ramassa intriguée, le déplia pour en voir le contenu. Rien de plus, rien de moins que des mots griffonnés rapidement. "Une vision de piano", "couloir gauche", "statue sans yeux.". Haussant les épaules elle glissa le papier dans le livre avant de reprendre sa marche et elle n'y pensa pas plus que cela jusqu'au lendemain soir.  
>Car le lendemain le titre de l'une des nouvelles fit comme "tilt" dans sa tête. "Une vision de piano". Elle ressortit le petit bout de papier, le rouvrit, le relu... mais rien de nouveau ne lui sauta aux yeux. Elle se décida donc à lire l'histoire, peut-être comprendrait-elle mieux la chose. On y parlait d'un superbe piano à queue, noir, luisant, bien plus beau que ses autres congénères. Et celui qui y laissait glisser ses doigts pouvait alors voir le monde d'une autre façon. L'histoire était tragique. A force de voir un monde bien meilleur au travers des notes le héros se laissait mourir seul sur la chaise du musicien. Ainsi la dernière phrase nous mettait en garde contre les objets magiques, les bénéfiques n'étaient pas toujours ceux que l'on croyait. Une fois de plus elle s'endormit sans y repenser...<p>

"Monsieur Potter, les livres ne servent pas de repose pied!" Lança-t-elle, exaspérée, plus tard dans la journée.

L'histoire du piano n'était plus dans sa tête. Ni même l'histoire de petit papier plié en quatre. D'ailleurs pourquoi y aurait-elle encore pensé? Ce n'était qu'une légende ce piano. Et la demoiselle n'avait aucunement besoin de voir le monde autrement. Une pile de livres à la main elle sortit dans les couloirs et -avec une légère impression de déjà vu- s'étala de tout son long sous l'œil étonné d'un groupe de Serpentards qui se mirent aussitôt à rire sans lui proposer leur aide. Elle tourna la tête vers Rusard, ses pieds toujours posés sur le balai qui s'était "accidentellement" mis sur son chemin. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents jaunes avant de retirer son manche de ses chevilles.

"Vous vous z'êtes pas fait mal au moins miss?"  
>"Non, non. Le sol a amortie ma chute." Râla-t-elle en se relevant.<br>"C'est bien dommage ça." Souffla t-il, souriant encore plus avant de s'éloigner.

Mais Ethele ne s'occupait déjà plus du concierge. Elle regardait une statue dont les yeux avaient été cassés. La chose avait été si bien faite qu'elle donnait l'impression de ne jamais en avoir eut.

"Statue sans yeux?" Murmura la demoiselle en se souvenant des mots inscrits sur le papier.

Et une idée stupide vint se loger dans son cerveau. Les idées c'est comme des champignons, ça apparaît comme ça, dans un coin, ça grandit, ça grandit, et ça parasite le cerveau. Et l'idée poussait dans un coin de sa tête. Et le soir venu elle était tellement là que la bibliothécaire ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Un papier plié en quatre à la main, elle se dirigeait vers une statue sans yeux dans le but stupide de trouver un piano caché dans Poudlard. Bien sur qu'elle ne trouverait rien, pas même un violon ou un flute à bec en plastique blanc, mais elle n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de s'amuser maintenant qu'elle était grande. Et dans son jeune temps elle avait toujours aimé mener l'enquête, oui ça la rendait heureuse. Alors elle voulait recommencer maintenant, pour une soirée. Elle prit donc le couloir à droite en passant devant la statue. Et suivant les indications elle traversa le château de long en large, de droite à gauche, de haut en bas pour finir par se retrouver devant un mur. Un simple mur. Pas de porte, pas de piano. Rien d'autre qu'un mur désespérément vide.  
>C'était dommage, elle aurait bien voulu sentir ses doigts pianoter sur le clavier. Après tout elle en avait joué durant des années, peut-être que les choses seraient revenues d'elles même. Et elle aurait pu se souvenir des choses en musique. Mais non, il n'y avait qu'un mur et rien d'autre. Mais alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, une petite mélodie s'éleva dans l'air. Une toute petite, atténuée, presque inaudible. La bibliothécaire colla son oreille contre la paroi, se pourrait-il? Oui, oui cela venait de derrière les briques! Là tout derrière, loin, très loin! Mais la musique ne venait pas de sa tête! Elle se mit à tâter le mur du bout de ses doigts, poussa chaque pierre en espérant qu'elles finissent pas pivoter. La séance dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et alors qu'elle abandonné l'idée de réussir à ouvrir ce foutu passage elle entendu un clic. Un si joli clic! Et le mur bougea de lui même, ouvrant une énorme gueule noire dans laquelle la demoiselle s'enfonça sans hésiter, suivant la musique. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle était là cette mélodie, car des tunnels il n'y en avait pas qu'un! Se laissant guider par les harmonies, elle fini par déboucher dans une grande salle dénuée de tout décors, illuminée de trois pauvres bougies. La seule chose présente était un vieux piano à queue noir qui semblait attendre la mort au milieu de la pièce. Un homme était assit devant le clavier, laissant ses doigts enfoncer les touches avec dextérité.<p>

La demoiselle avança lentement dans la pièce, essayant de voir à quoi il pouvait ressembler ce musicien fantôme. Il devait être beau, du genre prince charmant. Avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus dans lesquels on peut se noyer. Un doigt large, un buste contre lequel se blottir! Le genre d'homme que l'on peut appeler "mon mâle" avec une voix de tonnerre à faire trembler les murs. Un homme, un vrai. Déjà Ethele se voyait dans ses bras en train de ronronner comme un chat. Il devait s'appeler Alexandre ou bien Arthur, un nom qui en jette, un nom dont on se rappelle. Qui fait sonner les cœurs quand on l'entend. Et alors qu'elle croyait être discrète son pied chouta dans un petit caillou -qu'est ce qu'il venait faire là lui?- qui traversa la pièce faisant résonner les murs comme dans une vieille église. Et la charme fut rompu en même temps que la musique s'arrêtait.

"Qui c'est qu'est là?" Gueula Argus Rusard, concierge très loin des princes charmants et des surfeurs australiens.

Ethele leva un sourcil, trop étonnée pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes en hurlant comme une folle. Au contraire, elle continua à avancer vers le piano comme si son cerveau avait décidé de se mettre en automatique. Cours de biologie: lorsque le corps ne semble pas supporter un choc un mécanisme de défense se met en place. La personne semble alors continuer à vivre mais sans savoir exactement se qu'elle fait. Et comme pour se protéger de la voix du concierge qui lui intimer l'ordre de sortir elle se mit à appuyer sur les touches du piano, tombant sur le banc du musicien au côté de son voisin. La musique le fit aussitôt taire alors qu'elle revenait peu à peu à la vie. D'ailleurs lorsque son cerveau se remit complètement en marche elle tourna la tête vers l'homme en arrêtant de jouer. Mais lui laissa glisser deux, trois doigts sur le clavier et des notes graves s'élevèrent dans les airs. La même mélodie en aiguë fut aussitôt joué par la demoiselle. Et sans un mot ce fut un concerto à quatre mains qui envahit la salle. Montant, descendant, d'une beauté déconcertante comme si les deux musiciens jouaient ensemble depuis des années. En parfaite harmonie. Allant crescendo, montant dans le sentiment! S'oubliant l'un comme l'autre à la création.  
>Et si les notes se turent se ne fut pas par manque d'inspiration non. C'était simplement que les deux protagonistes étaient entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme envoutés. A la manière de deux amoureux de la première heure. Un baisé passionné! Tout feu, tout flamme! Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, alors qu'il y a un instant elle avait l'impression d'avoir à ses côtés l'homme de sa vie, la personne qui la comprenait le mieux au monde, lorsqu'elle sentit l'ordre âcre de vomi vieux de trois jours, elle tomba à la renverse. Et elle détala aussi vite que possible alors qu'un homme crachait tout son saoul à côté d'un piano à queue.<p>

Retenez bien jeunes sorciers! Si vous entendez un de vos camarades parler d'un piano trônant dans une vieille salle de classe cachée dans les murs du château, ne tentez pas de le trouver! Il camoufle la réalité, il enrobe les choses de notes de musique, il vous illusionne! Et les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le cerveau dans la brume des symphonies vous risquez comme deux ennemies de toujours d'être abusé dans vos sentiments et dans vos sens. La magie noire se cache sous bien des formes les enfants.

Ne l'oubliez ja-mais!


End file.
